Ilithyia
Ilithyia (Viva Bianca) was one of the main antagonists of Spartacus: Blood and Sand. She is the daughter of senator Albinius and the wife of Gaius Claudius Glaber. Died in disgrace Summary History She hates Spartacus for no apparent reason, and forms a close friendship with Lucretia, frequently visiting the ludus. An arrangement where Ilithyia has sex with Crixus is set up, but a jealous Lucretia instead has a masked Ilithyia lay with a masked Spartacus. Licinia, cousin of Marcus Crassus, and Lucretia interrupt, causing Ilithyia to kill Licinia. Ilithyia then seduces the boy Numerius into having Varro, Spartacus's only friend, put to death by Spartacus. Evil and cowardly, Ilithyia escapes during the revolt but unregretfully causes the death of many friends by locking the doors to prevent anyone escaping as the rebels go on a murderous rampage through the ludus. She is later seen pregnant, and although not confirmed until much later, she actually carries Spartacus' child. She plans to dissolve her marriage to Glaber and become Varinius' wife. He later turns from her, and when she is kidnapped by Gannicus, Glaber begins an affair with Seppia. Ilithya later returns after Spartacus lets her go, and kills Seppia who was about to kill Glaber. They then reunite, bonded by vengeance and his ambition to gain power in Rome. But after Glaber tells her to kill Lucretia, Ilythia is about to do so when her water breaks. Lucretia, revealing that, all along, she has been madly set on bringing a child at last to her husband, cuts the baby from her womb and falls over the cliff with it. Ilythia, who had crawled out to witness this, then dies. Season 1 Illithya was a woman of high-birth born in riches and luxury. She was married to Gaius Claudius Glaber ,a roman republic Legatus. At the beginning of series, she snuck into Gaius military camp, which was against the law, and had sex with him. After that she manipulates him to not heckle the Threscians and go after the Romans greater threat in order for him to gain a highest rank among the army. However that failed since Spartacus escaped the carnage and brought shame to both Gaius and Senate. Illythia hated Spartacus since then, and was trying her best to see him out to sword. After her many failures to kill Spartacus she allied herself with Batiatus and Lucitia in order to get what she wanted. However she was tricked by them and forced to stay imprisoned in Batiatus mansion and "serve" Lucritia (a lowborn woman who has married into a highborn man). Her humiliation stopped however when she prevent all of Batiatuses' guest escape the villa after the Spartacus rebellion. She pick up all of her guards and shield the door which led to a massacre. She escaped the villa believes she was free of her sins and that there was no one alive to tell that she slept with a slave (Spartacus), seduced an under-aged boy in order to torture Spartacus and even brutally killed one of her closest friend and cousins to roman's richest man in order to keep her adultery secret. Quotes "seal the doors, let no one beyond them" "what of the guests ?' "I am the wife of the legatus!! Sheal the fu*** doors" Illythia ordering her guards to lock the exits of batiatuse's villa which led to a carnage. Season2 In season 2 Illythia is back at high society and she is with child. However she is being forced by her husband to return to Capua and live in Batiatuses villa, until he kills Spartacus and present his head on the senate. No one knows about IIlyhtia's crimes as she told to everyone that she barely escaped alive. In the villa it is reaveld that Batiatuses' widow: Lucritia, had survived the slaughter but she has gone mad. Illythia orders her husband to execute her, but he refuses since he wants to use her as a symbol of Spartacus weakness. Lucritia is believed to be a chosen by the gods and she starts believing she is a priestess. She became a very close friend and ally with Illyhtia. The latter believes that Lucriatia's madness has make her forget that she is the reason of her and her late husbands fall. During all of these Illythia is starting plot with her father to divorce her husband and marry one of the senate most promising men. Her plan backfired however and she is forced to stay in a loveless marriage and be humiliated every day. Gaius even told her that not only he knew about her plot but the only reason he let her live is because she was pregnant with his =child (the heir to their throne). Illythia is send back to Rome in order to give birth, but she is kidnapped by Spratacus. After she escaped from her prison, Spartacus find her and was about to kill her. She then reveals that her child was his which made him show mercy. She returned to the villa barely alive, only to find her husband in bed with another woman. Lucritia helps her stay alive and then offers her a plan to regain Gaius favor. She manipulates Gaius mistresses into murder him in cold blood, but she back-stabs her and saves Gaius life. After that she join forces with Gaius again, and they both plan to kill Spartacus and return to Capua to establish a reign of terror. In order to make sure eveything goes with the plan, she is about to murder Lucriatia by pushing her over the cliff. Moments before she done that, she was about to give birth. Lucriatia find her chance of taking her revenge. She kills all of Illythia's maidens and stole her newborn child. As she goes near the cliff with the baby in her hands a near dead Illythia follows her and begs her to show mercy. Lucritia replies by saying that this is the gods wish, and she falls of the cliff with the baby in her hands. Illyhtia witness this and she dies moments later (possibly of blood loss since Lucritia brutally forced he child out of her) Personality Illythia is spoiled, vein, and cruel. She is a supremacist who believes that all the noble Romans are beneath her, and have no reason of existing. She has sadistic tendencies since she enjoyed herself by torturing others (mentally and physically). She has a talent in manipulating mostly by using her body as means to an end. She is also insane, ruthless, and has zero regret for other people lives. She has a talent in lying and deceiving. Appearance Illythia is a tall blond woman. She is a beautiful highborn woman with a very sophisticated style. She wears very expensive jewelry and silk gowns. Trivia * Illythia is consider one of the most ruthless villains of the series. * She is the most crazy, and insane, has zero regrets and she is willing to do everything to get what she wants. * It is not sure if she has pedophilia tendencies, since she had sex with a kid. Although it was only to hurt Spartacus, and not because she liked it. * She pass the moral even horizon when she blocked all the exits of Batiatuses' villa and let all of her fellow Romans (some of them being her friends and cousins) be slaughtered like animals. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spouses Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Slavedrivers Category:Cowards Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Liars Category:Mass Murderer Category:Elitist Category:Aristocrats Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Maternal Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Nemesis Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Complete Monster Category:Femme Fatale Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supremacists Category:Pedophiles